


Capture

by iNeedCaffeine



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNeedCaffeine/pseuds/iNeedCaffeine
Summary: 有求必应屋只会在人迫切需要的时候敞开大门，而他已经找到了答案，从今往后便再也无法确切描绘出如今日般确切的所想所需了。因此没有了亲吻的必要，他也真真正正不会再见到他了。
Kudos: 3





	Capture

电影的碰头会刚刚结束，门上就传来了敲门的声音。宣传组的staff带了一个年轻人进来，介绍说以后大战官推上面照片的取材都由他来负责了。菅田将暉起立鞠躬说您辛苦了，对方托着相机，远远朝他曲了曲身。Staff说这次要一次性先拍上一组照片，方便官推的每日宣传。他还记得刚刚碰头会上提到了这个企划，于是欣然同意。  
趁着对方和staff交流工作的功夫，菅田好奇心发作悄悄打量他：比自己略高一些，头发卷卷的比自己短上一点，嘴边长了一圈胡茬，表情淡漠而严肃。看起来是个不苟言笑的人，希望能合作愉快。他这样想着便收回了目光。

旁边协助的staff用卷尺贴上了他的眉心，摄影师弯腰从斜上方近距离的拍他的脸。取材这么多次也没有被拍过这样的画面，菅田有点微微发窘，不过还是顺从的沉下眉眼，嘴角抿出一个乖巧的笑容，任由镜头对准他。  
其实除了推特上引发迷妹尖叫的照片，相机里还有着更多不为人知的画面。比如他睫毛末端翘起，眨眼的时候轻轻颤动；因为窘迫所以无意识地舔了下嘴唇，和红润可爱的脸颊。这些都在短短一瞬间的连拍里发生的，而拍照的人也鬼使神差的没有松开摁快门的手。

他看着他笑着面对自己伸出了右手掌心正对他，依旧是温和可爱的笑容。实在是不算大的一双手，可指节修长，指甲修剪的整整齐齐。他看着他低头认真测量测量桌子上的前售券，拨到额头两侧的棕发滑落下来挡住了眼。  
他下意识伸手替菅田把刘海撩了上去，别到他耳朵上是温温软软的触感。菅田一惊连忙抬眼，自己也有留长发的时候，这样被人整理额发却是第一次。他愣愣的看着摄影师，对方却淡定的很，专注地替他别好头发拿起相机准备拍照。也许人家只是举手之劳而已，菅田连忙说句谢谢，低下头做出认真测量的样子，耳朵却一点点烧起来。

一定被发现了。当摄影师转到他侧后方去拍他肩膀宽度的时候菅田才意识到，自己红透了的耳朵正正好能被对方看在眼里。他悄悄别过眼去看摄影师，镜头正好对着他咔嚓一声，自己急急转过脸来，又被发现了。相机咔嚓声音也不算大，却吓得他心脏怦怦跳了起来。

这一组照片拍的他十分顺从温和，马内甲看了都笑他是不是没睡醒，怎么看上去这么乖巧。他一边否认说哪里有，一边感觉脸又要烧起来了赶紧摸摸耳朵，希望马内甲没发现异样才好。临走之前他又控制不住悄悄去看，对方敲着电脑熟练的上传照片。菅田在心里吐槽自己一句没出息，一边摆摆脑袋决意忘掉刚刚的窘迫，反正以后也不会再见到他了。

可是缘妙不可言，宣传期杂志取材排的满满当当提供了机会。进到拍摄场地看见了拿着相机的人，菅田有点惊讶，怎么是他。摄影师定定地看着他，于是前几日那种窘迫的感觉又顺着脊背爬上脖子。好像过了很久对方才轻轻吐出一句您辛苦了，转过头去摆弄他的相机。他只觉得自己脸上有点烧，连忙手忙脚乱地换上拍摄要穿的衣服。一边换一边告诫自己这次要镇定，并没有什么好慌乱和害羞的。

回过神来的时候他已经陷进沙发里了，马内甲和周围的staff在对方的要求下退后，只留他们二人在空旷的拍摄场地里。黑色的镜头聚焦到他脸上，看不见那人的眼睛神态，菅田有点不安，只好安安静静垂着眼等着对方指示。不料胳膊被拉住，他惊愕抬眼看去。相机挂在胸前，对方把他从沙发上扶正，手摁上他端正系着的领带。  
“你——”菅田低声惊呼，正要打开对方的手。摄影师的眼睛对上来了，漆黑明亮的瞳孔，像他黑色丝绸衬衫被打上的一点反光。  
“这样更好些。”他看着他说。第一次听见他开口说话，声音低沉暗哑，如果唱歌一定好听。菅田看着他朦朦胧胧地想。他被拽进湖底了，水面还泛着一层涟漪。

他默认对方的手贴近他的领口，领带变成了松垮挂在脖子上的样子，扣子被解开三颗。夏日的空调开的太凉，因此温热的呼吸扑在额头时格外明显。好奇妙好奇妙，他似乎闻得见对方身上的味道，是crisp的白葡萄酒加入了冰块，冰凉和酸甜都变得尖锐。但也许因为酒本身就是很fleshy的类型，所以菅田忽略不了那种味道，他低头放任自己沉浸，心脏咚咚地跳了起来。  
领带被松开，奇妙的连结断了，菅田一时间有点失神，身体自动往下沉躺回到沙发上。冰凉的皮革的触感顺着丝绸传到他身上，他内心忍不住自嘲自己一句。

“masaki…看我。”对方开口，声音沙哑却让人觉得无法违抗。菅田被被突如其来的称呼捉住，愣愣的抬眼看向镜头。  
“…身体太僵了，放轻松。”他努力忽略掉刚刚发生的一系列奇怪的事和变得微妙起来的心情，尝试让自己进入拍摄状态。姿态变得慵懒，裸足踩在皮革上凉意挠着他的脚心，身体向后仰脸微微侧过去，精致的鼻尖和微翘的睫毛抬起，给了镜头后的人一个有点倨傲的眼神。

可他意识不到这眼神有多挑逗吗，镜头后的人心里微微叹气，相机不停地咔嚓咔嚓。上挑的眼角点上了风情，可他的眼睛里是可爱的自矜。再往下是柔软的嘴唇和因为脑袋后仰而突出的漂亮的喉结。很容易就想到这幅面孔在人身下的时候是什么样子。

“masaki，把脸扭过来，正对着我。”第二次的时候菅田很快接受了对方直呼其名这件事，于是依他所说侧卧在沙发上。手撑上脸颊，刻意地挑着眉，碎发点缀在额角，看起来有些不怀好意。他看见摄影师在他注视下变得有点无所适从，所以干脆坏心一次，用这种方式来逼问他。为什么一开始这么冷淡后来却一副自来熟的样子？为什么突然去解我的衣服？为什么第一次见面就叫我masaki？  
摄影师沉了口气，拍下了这副咄咄逼人的场景。低头check完照片，再抬头时菅田仍然定定地看着他。他故意要反击，于是向他抬抬食指，菅田下意识的抬下巴，立刻就意识到自己没必要这么做，耳朵马上就红了。

“masaki，坐起来，侧对着我的镜头。”菅田听出来了对方的悄然笑意，他小臂搭在沙发扶手上，睫毛微微颤抖着合上了眼睛。不应该那样问他的，自己也有点后悔了起来，但看他游刃有余的样子没忍住想要他失态，结果反而…是被调戏了吗。  
没有多余的长发可以遮盖，这个角度能清晰看见他通红的耳朵。摄影师唐突伸手扶他起来，菅田被突然的举动唤醒，眼里的迷惘被人尽收。  
于是他被指引着跪着趴在沙发背上脸埋在胳膊里。手腕被握住的地方很温暖，让他想要拉着他的手一同藏进臂弯。挪动身体之间沙发咯吱作响，距离过近呼吸都听得一清二楚，也许两人都不约而同想起了一些画面：纤细的身体被压在沙发上，有人跪在他的双腿间手从衬衫下摆伸向腰际往上滑，脑袋被身下人圈住压在锁骨上热热的鼻息逗得他不断后缩，耳边好像被灌了若有若无的抽噎声和压抑的喘息……菅田这才模糊想到那些似有似无的事实：触碰到他时皮肤上传来的温度，佯装淡定却不去看他的眼睛，看似镇定地帮他别起来头发却没有回应他的谢谢，明明拍摄的重点是测量，可是拍出来的每一张照片都让看到的人吐槽官推难道是粉丝吗，以及上次走出乐屋时感受到的背后若有若无的视线……他下意识反手抓住了对方。

然而什么都没有发生，摄影师把手缩了回来，他只好松开。后面还有工作人员看着，这份臆想只存在他们二人宇宙里共同连结的一瞬间。

他趴在沙发背上，神情有些失落有些茫然。眼底因泛着水光而透亮，鼻尖酸涩泛红，好像失去了玫瑰之后宿醉的小王子，需要国王来让他枕在自己腿上轻抚着他的脑袋，或是爱他的人来给他一个吻，这时小王子抬起头来，用他天真迷惘的眼神问你，这是什么？  
然而他早已过了需要对亲吻做出询问的年龄，但他此刻好像也只是似懂非懂。

“辛苦了。”菅田听见马内甲的声音才条件反射似的抬头，看见摄影师和马内甲相互鞠躬，才意识到拍摄结束了。就这样直接走掉吗？他的人生从未染上过浓烈荷尔蒙的气味，耳朵像被人唇齿摩挲过一样泛着红色。菅田看着那人摘下相机收进相机袋，才转过身看定他。  
你要走了吗？他问他。  
不…不，我一直在这里，不过你请随意。摄影师微微鞠躬离开，留他一个人在房间里。

菅田有点浑浑噩噩地跟着马内甲走下楼梯，出了大门晒一晒阳光他才被接到普世里。拒绝了马内甲送他回家的提议，接下来没有工作了，路途不远，他想自己走回去。  
出门前衬衫已经好好扣回去了，他一边走一边下意识摩挲着光滑的扣子，像是他隔着丝绸握住自己手臂的触感。闭上眼全是那间不算明亮的屋子，皮革沙发咯吱作响，他滚烫的手抚摸着自己裸露的后背，自己坐进他怀里亲吻他的胡茬——

可能只是出于好奇，他想知道这是什么，想知道自己再次看见他会怎样。像每次琢磨饰演的人物角色那样好奇，只不过这次是他自己，揣摩人物的动向变得可以实践出真知，怎样做掌握在自己手里。没有更多的迟疑，他沿着来路奔跑了起来。门没锁，刚旋开扶手就被抓住手臂圈进怀里，呼吸也被那人堵住。与拍摄时每一次肌肤相触都令他脸红心跳不同，亲吻是浓墨重彩的，他甚至没有一点点缓冲的余裕，心脏啪的一下炸开，脸上即刻烧了起来。他被摁到墙上已然没有退路，索性双手环住对方的脖子主动献上自己。

拍摄时没有用到的大床发出了咯吱咯吱的声响。他跪坐在床上被人从身后抱住，对方一边不安分地亲吻着他的脖子，手从胸前穿过耐心地一颗颗解开扣子。再快点再快点…菅田迷迷糊糊觉得自己好像醉了，直到对方玩起他的胸前他才稍稍清醒，令人羞赧的声音差点从喉咙溢出，他别扭地把头别到一边去。

“没有必要…叫出来。”他听见身后的人说。胡茬蹭在他的肩头嘴唇越过去噬咬他的锁骨，于是亲吻声中夹杂了难抑的抽气声。他褪下菅田的长裤握住他的脚踝抬起他一条腿。柔软的衬衫皱皱巴巴地挂在他身上，扣子全部解开只有领带系着挂在领口。他看向他眼睛迷迷糊糊，上挑的眼角已经失去了攻击力，软绵绵的弯成勾人的弧度，水汽溢了满眼。未曾在拍摄时被软尺丈量过的腰臀被大手摁住轻轻游走，他凑过去亲他眼角，手握住下身又流连到缝隙就着冰凉的液体往里挤。身下人颤抖的声音带上了哭腔，后背微微拱起，像受了惊吓的猫一样想要逃离。从未被进入的地方被几根手指进去搅弄，造成这一切的人摁着他亲吻讨好，牙齿掠过乳尖激起他一阵战栗。菅田挣扎着去抓对方坚实的手臂，手指收紧指甲嵌入肉里。

痛，好痛。被进入的时候菅田的脑袋里只剩下了单一念头，他断断续续掉着眼泪哽咽出声，双手无助的拍着对方后背又收紧。亲吻从未停下取悦安抚他，他一边说着不要停下来一边又紧紧地箍住了他。

他们一开始就输了，清楚了这个事实之后就无所谓面红耳赤的反对了。菅田被换了个姿势，勉强跪趴在床上衬衫滑到腰窝，失去目标的双手只好无助的抓紧床单。激烈顶撞下疼痛逐渐变成快感，他从眩晕中一点点醒过来，一边迎合着想要更多，一边又觉得声音羞耻，只好把脸埋在蓬松的枕头里。对方从后腰沿着脊柱一路吻上来，肩胛骨上咬上一口。菅田吃痛，仰着头喘息出声，又被人从身后绕着领带抚上喉结，借机捣进他嘴里，哭腔也变得含糊不清。

直到他意识到自己快要高潮，颤抖着身子去摸下身。对方先他一步握住，旋即拇指摁住了出口。  
“你…”菅田简直难以置信，高潮到来前的痉挛使他早已没了力气，刚吐出一个字便成了压抑不住的叫声和难以抑制的颤抖，脚趾也蜷缩了起来。直到对方不再慢条斯理，身后的力度加大撞击不断变快，他才得以随着对方埋进他颈窝的粗重喘息射了出来。

醒来之后天已经黑了，菅田身下乏力，却也不想在房间里多呆。他看着自己身上被揉得乱七八糟的衣服苦笑，只好随手拿一件沙发上堆着的宽大风衣试图遮掩。他看着床上熟睡的人，犹豫着要不要给他留一个吻再走，像电影里演的一夜风流后溜走的名媛那样。  
有求必应屋只会在人迫切需要的时候敞开大门，而他已经找到了答案，从今往后便再也无法确切描绘出如今日般确切的所想所需了。因此没有了亲吻的必要，他也真真正正不会再见到他了。菅田一边戴上口罩一边关上了房门，不曾再回头看一眼，转身消失在了黑夜里。


End file.
